


新年

by painkillerxd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkillerxd/pseuds/painkillerxd
Summary: 2015新年前的短小脑洞





	新年

黄濑掐准时间打开了电视机，准备和黑子一起看第65回的红白歌会。以往的每一个12月31日都是像这样度过的。而黑子正在准备2014年最后的晚餐。今年的冬天像往年一样冷，室内外的温差在窗户糊上了一层哈气，窗外灯光点点，万家灯火的模样。

天冷的时候最适合吃火锅。火锅汤底的味道已经弥漫在了房间里。黄濑放下遥控器起身帮黑子摆好餐具。电视里主持人已经开始了新年致辞。2014年这一页马上就要翻过去了，2015就这样猝不及防的悄然来到。  
“日子过得可真快。”他忍不住说了一句。  
黑子并没有接着他感慨韶光易逝，只是把筷子递给他，说：“吃饭吧。”  
“我开动了。”黄濑接过筷子，合掌默念。  
火锅蒸腾出的水蒸气把黑子的鼻尖蒸的红红的，黄濑夹着菜忍不住看向黑子。对方正盯着电视屏幕，今年的开场歌手已经不再是滨崎步。这个结果不免让黄濑觉得有些唏嘘。滨崎步代表了日本歌坛的一个时代，她的离去也预示着一个时代的结束。长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上。他想起了那些和他一样被誉为“奇迹的世代”的队员们。他们当中已经没有人在继续打篮球了。曾经那些在赛场上挥汗如雨的日子，已经变得遥远而不真切了。  
电视里的歌手如走马灯一般换了一个又一个。黄濑盯着屏幕，思绪却越飘越远。高中毕业，曾经一起打球的伙伴们各自考取了大学。暑假的末尾，大家聚在一起吃了个散伙饭。就好像回到更远的以前，他们还在帝光的时候，假期合宿训练，也是这样融洽无间，无话不谈。一顿饭下来，黄濑有些百感交集。结束之后黄濑和黑子顺路，一起去车站坐电车。车窗外的风景像是一幕幕映画，告诉黄濑过去的时光不复再来。  
那就话怎么说来着？人不能两次踏入同一条河流。  
这个时候突然一个急刹车，黑子没扶稳一下子撞到了黄濑身上。好在黄濑及时扶住了他。此时在广播里响起了通知“非常抱歉，由于突发故障此次列车无法继续运行，请全体乘客下车。”  
“小黑子你没事吧？有没有磕到哪里？”下了车黄濑一脸关切的问道。  
“我不要紧。”  
“不过真不走运啊。不知道什么时候才能恢复通车。不如我们就在这里边等边聊天吧！吃饭的时候都没怎么和你说上话。对了你最后去了哪个大学？”  
黑子抬头看着他说：“A大。”  
“咦！！！！A大吗！！！离我的学校不远，以后可以多去找你玩啦，真好啊~大家大学都考得天南海北，能在同一个城市还离得这么近真是太不容易啦。我们要好好珍惜啊！“  
黑子听到后没忍住笑意。  
”怎么了有什么奇怪的吗？“黄濑有些不明所以。  
”不，只是觉得这么些年过去了，黄濑君还是和以前一样呢。“黑子的眼睛望向黄濑，笑了笑，无比真诚的说。”真好。“  
黄濑望着黑子也露出了一个笑容。夏天的微风，悠悠的蝉鸣，以及黑子的笑容就一起刻进了黄濑心里。  
直到歌会接近尾声黄濑才回过神了。主持人和全体歌手站在舞台上诉说着新年的愿望。脸上都是对新的一年的期待。  
这时黑子轻轻握住了黄濑的手，对他说：“新年快乐，黄濑君。”  
黄濑看着黑子的脸，突然觉得一年一年的像这样过也挺好。  
“新年快乐，小黑子。我刚刚在脑子里做了一个年终总结^^”  
Fin.


End file.
